Priceless
by Kitsune Princess 911
Summary: Summary: sasuke may not be the best when it comes to talking but sometimes he just says the right thing at the right time. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Priceless**

Warning: Sasunaru, Bad language.

Summary: sasuke may not be the best when it comes to talking but sometimes he just says the right thing at the right time.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but alas it was not meant to be… and this story is based on loosely something I read so the original idea goes to them but remember I said loosely

Waking up to a huge Hangover was not the way Sasuke wanted to spend his morning. Looking to the side of the bed he saw a note, next to two aspirin and a glass of water. '_Knew you'd wake up with a hangover and being the nice caring person I am, I left you two aspirin and water, naruto xxx!'_ Smiling at his wife's thoughtfulness (After a couple of days of arguing they decided to Naruto' dismay he was the wife in the relationship), Sasuke crawled out of bed and made his way slowly to his en-suite bathroom. He looked in the mirror and let out a surprised grunt because Uchiha's do not squeak.

Much to Sasuke's displeasure he had a gigantic black eye which stood out that little bit since it contrasted to his pale skin. He poked it tentatively, wincing as pain shot through the discoloured skin. Next to the mirror was another note. _ 'That's quite a shiner you got there isn't it teme. Oh well had to go out shopping so I left your breakfast on the table. Don't worry though it should still be piping hot. Naruto xx =)'_ Grimacing at the old nick name Sasuke made his way down stairs to the kitchen noticing the fact their coffee table had gone mysteriously missing.

"Whoa, mum really wasn't joking when he said you had one hell of a black eye, dad" Said Katsu Uzumaki-Uchiha. At age 14 Katsu had been adopted by Naruto and Sasuke when he was 4 and they were only 18. However Naruto had already published some best sellers as he was and still is a renowned author, and Sasuke had taken over Sharingan Corporation and was and still is the president of the company.

"Shut it Katsu" was Sasuke's intelligent response, sending his son the famous Uchiha death glare. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Katsu was unaffected. "Katsu, what happened last night anyway?" Sasuke asked, curious to the events that had occurred the night before.

"You stormed through the door and walked straight into the doorpost giving yourself a black eye, and then you walked in the living room and tripped over the coffee table…" Katsu started "Smashing it in the process. Then when I tried to help you un-dress for bed you screamed 'get away from me you bitch, I'm married!'" Naruto finished with a chuckle, as he walked through the door with the shopping. With that gave claimed Sasuke's lips for a searing kiss.

Aspirin: 99p

Homemade Breakfast: £2.10

Coffee Table: £199

Saying the right thing at the right time, Priceless…

A/N Hope you enjoyed it and it would be nice for some reviews and constructive criticism but please do not just slag off this story. =) x


	2. Chapter 2

**Salary**

**A/N R**ead a version of this and thought it was funny and I could imagine Naruto actually doing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the original version of this story.

Warning: NONE

ENJOY !

Naruto was on his way to work at Uchiha corporations. His life was pretty good. He had blond hair and blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He had a very lean feminine structure and was only 5,8 foot tall. Naruto had a 5 bedroom house with an acre of land, a Audi TT and no debts at the age of 25, so lige was good. However him and his friends at work had been worked to the bone recently and haven't even got paid for the over time. So when he got to his office he sent his Boss, Sasuke Uchiha, a man with raven hair and obsidian eye ,also known as the Bastard to Naruto and his friends an email to increase his and his fellow workers salary.

Dear Bo$$

In thi$ life, we all need $ome thing mo$t de$perately. I think you $hould be under$tanding of the need$ of u$ worker$ who have given $o much $upport including $weat and $ervice to your company. Thi$ point i$ empha$ized by the fact we have been working hour$ and hour$ or extra overtime with no extra pay.

I am $ure you will gue$$ what I mean and re$pond $oon

Your$ $incerely,

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze =$

The next day, Naruto got a reply. He was jumping for joy inside his head thinking that he had got the salary increase… The e-mail read…

Dear Naruto,

I kNOw you have been working very hard. NOwadays, NOthing much has changed. You must have NOticed that our company is NOt doing NOticeably well as yet.

NOw the newspaper are saying the world`s leading ecoNOmists are NOt sure if the United States may go into aNOther recession. After the NOvember presidential elections things may turn bad.

I have NOthing more to add NOw. You kNOw what I mean.

Yours truly,

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto visibly deflated after this and many people avoided the manager's office that day because they could hear an loud psychotic evil laugh…


End file.
